Unknown Identity
by EdElric4eva24
Summary: Amelia Hughes never knew her true identity. But through time and this fanfic that I worked oh so hard on all will be revealed to her as she falls in love with a local lieutenant and her 'father', Maes Hughes, looks up her real family. HavocXOC
1. Past and Present

Unknown Identity: Chapter 1-Past and Present

A young girl walked down the streets of Central, her messy black hair was tied down into a low ponytail and her dark teal eyes shone in the afternoon sun as she stared up at the sky. Her name was Amelia Hughes. She was 21 years old and the adopted daughter of Gracia and Maes Hughes. Maes had adopted her when she was fourteen. Amelia had no idea where she had come from, who her real family was. She was found on the street by the police and had been taken to an orphanage and had been there, until that day...

_Amelia at age fourteen was sitting in a corner of the room, staring out the window at the people passing by. Her face was covered with dirt and her hair was in a tangled knot. She had mostly given up on life. While other children took baths and ate food and brushed their hair, she would sit in her corner all day. She was skinny and underweight from not eating. She wore torn and baggy clothes and her eyes, those which used to be so full of life as a child, were lifeless._

_That day, a tall, around twenty year old man with sleek black hair and glasses, walked into the orphanage, saying he wanted to adopt a little girl._

_"Alright girls line up! We have a visitor!" the head of the orphanage said. All of the girls ran over, most dressed in jumpers and shoes, and lined up in front of the door. Amelia just stayed in her corner. "You can come in Mr. Hughes..." Hughes stepped inside the large room and looked over all of the girls in front of him. All of the girls looked up at him with large toothy grins. Hughes looked up and saw Amelia in the corner._

_"What about her?" he asked._

_"That's Amelia sir..." one of the girls said. "She doesn't talk to anyone...she just sits there day and night...if you ask me it's just real strange..."_

_"Hmm..." Hughes said. He walked over to Amelia and squatted down slightly so her met her eye level. Amelia looked over at him. "How'd you like to come home with me Amelia?" he asked._

_"M-me sir?" Amelia stuttered as if surprised. Hughes nodded. "I-it isn't any kind of joke...is it?" she asked._

_"Nope...no jokes here..." Hughes said with a smile._

_"A-alright..." Amelia said._

_Hughes held out his hand to her. "Come on...let's get you out of here..." he said. Amelia cautiously took his hand and stood up out of the chair. The last thing she remembered walking out of the orphanage was looking back and seeing everyone whispering to each other how she had been picked out of all of them._

Over the years Amelia regained the life and energy she had had as a child. She had been brought back to heath and regained her lost weight. Hughes had married a woman named Gracia and a year later they had a little girl whom they named Elicia.

Now the 21 year old would run errands for Gracia and when she didn't have anything to do she would explore other parts of Central she hadn't seen yet. Now she was on her way home, carrying two bags of groceries for Gracia. Suddenly someone knocked into her, making her fall over as thinks in the bag came spilling out all over the place.

"I'm sorry, here let me help pick everything up..." the person said. She could tell it was a man. She looked up to see...

--------

OOC: Srry it's so short! The other chapters will be longer -


	2. Ordinary Day

Unknown Identity: Chapter 2-"Ordinary" Day

Amelia looked up to see a tall blondish/brunette haired man in a military uniform with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Uh...it's okay...I got it..." Amelia said as she began to pick up the food that had fallen out of the bag. But the man had already begun to help her. In a matter of two minutes they had everything picked up and back in the bags. Amelia picked up the bags and stood back up. "Thanks for all of the help..." she said.

"Do you need any help carrying them home?" he asked.

"No, it's okay...I got it..." she said. "Do you happen to work with a Maes Hughes?" she asked noticing his military uniform.

"I don't work under him, no...but I know him..." he said. _"She has a weird resemblance to the Colonel...that' weird..." he thought. _

"I'm Maes' daughter, Amelia..." she said smiling slightly.

"Wha????" he asked, confused. "I thought he only had one daughter...and that she was like four or something..." he said.

"I'm his adopted daughter..." Amelia said.

"Oh..." he said. "I'm 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc by the way..." he said.

"It's nice to meet you Havoc..." Amelia said. She looked down at her watch only to have a look of panic come over her face. "Oh shit...I'm so dead...it was nice meeting you lieutenant but I really have to go or else I'll be late..."  
"No problem...it was nice meeting you too..." Havoc said.  
"See ya!" Amelia said as she took off running toward the Hughes' residence.

----------o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o----------

"So what was she like Havoc?" Heymans Breda asked as he looked at his friend who was now love struck.

"Yeah give us some details..." Kane Feury, his other friend said as he sat across from him in their office at Central.

"She was so beautiful! She's a few years younger than me sure but she was so cute with whatever she said!" Havoc bragged.

"Well what does she look like?" Feury asked.

"She has short raven black hair and teal eyes...and she's about your height Feury." Havoc explained.

"You sure you're not just going to end up getting dumped again like the last 5,000 girlfriends you've had?" Breda asked, snickering slightly.

"Hey! One: It hasn't been that many! And two: I never said she was my girlfriend." Havoc said.

"It certainly sounded like it..." Feury said also chuckling slightly.

"That's so mean you two..." Havoc said. -Anime tears-

----------o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o----------

Amelia ran as fast as her feet would carry her. _–Darn it darn it darn it! I'm dead meat if I don't make it home soon!- she thought. _She rounded a few corners, eventually making it back home. "Mom I'm home!" she said as she walked through the front door and took off her shoes on the small brown welcome matt.

"Onee-chan!" Elicia said as she tackled Amelia to the ground, making her drop the bags that were in her hands. Amelia cracked up into laughter.

"It's nice to see you too Elicia..." she said as she picked her younger sister up into her arms as she stood up. She held Elicia with one arm as she walked into the kitchen, carrying the grocery bags.

"Kaa-san, where do you want the groceries?" Amelia asked.

"Just set them on the counter I'll take care of them later..." Gracia said, her focus currently on cooking dinner. "What happened you're a little later that usual..." she asked, wiping her hands off on a small towel. "Oh I just bumped into someone on the street and I got knocked over. He helped me picked up my groceries and I lost track of time talking..." Amelia explained as she set Elicia down on the linoleum tile floor.

"A boy? Now this wasn't just some stranger was it?" Gracia asked, a tone of concern in her voice.

"No Kaa-san...it was just someone who works in the military...I'm sure Tou-san will know who he is..." Amelia said. Gracia sighed lightly.

"Alright...why don't you put the groceries away and help me with dinner. Your father should be home in a while..." Gracia said. Amelia nodded as she began putting away the groceries an d helped Gracia with dinner.

----------o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o----------

Havoc sat in the military office, being tortured by his two friends who happened to work under the same person as he did.

At the moment, he didn't feel so great about it...

"So why don't you go ask her on a date?" Breda asked.

"I don't even know where she lives!" Havoc said in frustration. He just wished right now that they would drop the subject. He had barely gotten a chance to know this girl yet and he didn't want to blow it yet again!

"Do you even know her last name...?" Fuery asked curiously as he looked up at his overwhelmed friend.

"Oh yeah...she's Hughes' kid..." Havoc said.

"You mean Lieutenant Colonel Hughes?" Breda asked. "I thought he only had one kid..."

"Yeah, me too...but apparently he adopted her before he got married..." Havoc explained.

"Well...she most likely lives there with them...so why don't you jsut go there and find out?" Breda asked.

"What if she already has a boyfriend?" Havoc asked.

"You'll never know if you don't go find out..." Fuery said. Havoc sighed in defeat, and stood up.

"Alright...when we leave later I'll go ask her if she has any plans for Saturday..." Havoc said. "And this time no making bets on weather I actually get the date or not!"

----------o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o----------

Back at the Hughes' residence, as if on cue Maes walked into the door about ten minutes later. "I'm home!" he said in his usual cheerful tone.

"Tou-san!" Elicia said as she ran over to Maes, clinging tightly to his leg. Amelia giggled slightly as she watched them.

"Hi honey! Where's the rest of my wonderful family?" Maes asked.

"In the kitchen..." Elicia replied in her sweet little four-year-old voice. Maes smiled as he picked Elicia up into his arms and walked into the kitchen.

"Mmm...something sure smells good in here!" he said.

"Welcome home Tou-san...having a good day I'm guessing?" Amelia asked curiously.

"You bet!" Maes said.

"Tou-san...I was wondering something..." Amelia said looking up at Maes. "You're in the investigations department right? Can you find out who my real parents are?" she asked curiously.

"Sure, no problem!" Maes said.

"But...then why didn't you ever look before?"

"You never asked..." Maes said.

Ameliaanime sweatdrop.

----------o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o----------

OOC: Okay...End of chapter two! Told you it would be longer! Alright...need more reviews or else no updating!


	3. Saturday Night?

Unknown Identity: Chapter 3 - Saturday Night?

"C'mon Havoc! You can't back out now!"

Yeah yeah! What kind of man would you be if you chickened out when you've come this far?!"

"Would you two shut up?! You're the ones who dragged me here in the first place!"

Havoc sighed heavilly in frustration. Him, along with Breda and Feury, were currently standing outside of the Hughes' household,  
waiting for the blonde to get enough courage to knock on the door and ask the young girl out.

Now don't be mistaken...he **really** wanted to ask Amelia out...

But he also **really** didn't want to face Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, afraid of what he might do to the blonde if he ended up finding out he was attracted to his eldest daughter.

"Well then, good luck! Tell us how it all went tomorrow!" Breda said as him and Feury hurried away.

"What?! YOU TWO GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Havoc yelled, then hearing a sudden, small laughter behind him. The blonde blinked a few times, turning around to see the short black haired girl leaning over the fence, looking over at Havoc with a smile on her face.

"Hey there lieutenant..." Amelia said, still stiffling a small laugh.

Havoc blinked a few times, a small sweatdrop appearing on the back of his head. "H-How much of that did you hear?" he asked.

"Only your inraged shouting..." she said, laughing a bit more as she opened the door to the fence, shutting it behind her and walking over to him, her hands stuffed in the pockets of her jeans. "So, what are you here for Jean?" she asked, raising a slender eyebrow slightly.

"Well..." the blonde said a bit slyly. Havoc had always been a "lady's man", or more so that's what he called himself. And since Maes was nowhere in sight, he figured he might aswell give it a shot.  
"I was just wondering, you, me, movies saturday night?" he asked.

Amelia raised an eyebrow slightly, stiffling a loud laugh. "Y'know...that has to be one of the **worst** pick up lines I've ever heard..." she said.

Havoc's jaw dropped.  
It had taken him forever to get up enough courage to ask her and she shot him down in one foul swoop!  
Maybe he was loosing his touch...

Suddenly, the front door opened, revealing none other then Maes.  
"Amelia, come on inside it's---"

Maes blinked a few times as he noted the presence of Havoc, who looked amazingly stunned for some reason. And from that familiar look, he had obviously tried to ask Amelia out, and had failed miserably.

"Kay dad..." she said, waiting for Maes to walk inside before beginning to follow after, leaning on the doorframe and looking over at Havoc with a small, catlike smile on her face.

"Oi..." she called out to him, making the blonde snap out of his little trance.

"I'll meet you there at eight, m'kay?" she asked, winking a bit as she giggled to herself, before going inside and leaving the lieutenant absolutely speechless for a short moment, not quite being able to fully have everything sink in.

----------o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o----------

"You actually got a date with her?!"  
"Maaan...that means we all lost the bet didn't we?"  
"So then what do we do? Just keep our money?"

Falman, Breda, and Feury had just heard the news of Havoc's date, and the thought of having the "safest bet" had just gone down the drain.

"Hey hey, shouldn't I get the money since I all proved you guys wrong and got a date?" Havoc asked a little too proudly.

"Yeah, for once in your life..." Breda said, laughing a bit to himself.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Havoc said, sitting foreward in the chair he'd been leaning back in.

The three bet making men let out a sigh in unison, unknowing what to do with the bet. No one had won...except for Havoc.

"C'mon guys, don't be jelous because I got a date and you guys are still single..." Havoc said, smirking a bit.

"Oi! Don't be so mean Havoc, after all both Breda and I are still young!" Feury exclaimed, causing Falman to immediately react.

"Hey! Are you saying I'm old?!" the grey haired man asked.

"Well that's kind of the impression you give off Warrant Officer sir..." Breda said, both him and Feury laughing a little nervously.

----------Meanwhile...----------

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes sir, here are the DNA results you asked for..." Shezka said as she handed a folder to Hughes.

"Ah, thank you Shezka..." he said, taking the folder from her and opening it, examinging the results a bit and going through them, before his eyes widened a bit in surprise, and he lifted his glasses a bit, squinting at the paper as if he almost couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Well...isn't this a surprise...?"

[OOC: Thank you for all of the wonderful favorites and reviews guys!  
I'm so sorry it took so long to get Chapter 3 up, I've just been soooo busy lately I haven't had time to finish it.  
It wasn't as long as I was planning it to be, mainly because I cut it off to leave you guys hanging on who Amelia's blood relative is.  
Trust me, if you payed attention you would've seen a clue saying who she is related to...  
I'll try to get Chapter 4 posted soon, but for now enjoy and comment!


End file.
